From Ex to Dad
by SeekerKey
Summary: Amu and Ikuto broke up. What happens if after years of not seeing each other, her ex boyfriend becomes her stepdad? Rated T for safety. If you want to hurry, plot starts at chapter 3.
1. chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Before, this was supposed to be chapter 2, but now I did very little changes to have this as chapter one. The not-so-much-detailed lemon scene by uruha888 will be transferred into another story, or it's going to be a simple oneshot. I will still improve this, but right now, let's just leave it like that.**

Due to certain circumstances, Utau and Kukai made a child out of a very young age. They didn't expect this to happen, but their love for each other didn't decrease even a little. At first, Utau's mother was very disappointed after knowing that Utau is pregnant done but still accepts and forgives her. She even agreed to help in taking care of the child. After 9 months, the baby was born, which happens to be a girl. Mysteriously, the baby's hair was bubble-gum pink and the baby's eyes are honey-colored. The cute child was named Amu. At first, Kukai just visits her daughter but once Utau and Kukai were on their appropriate age, they got married, Kukai, Utau and Amu stayed together in the same house. (a/n: i didn't describe much to fasten and hasten the chapter.)

* * *

Today, Sept. 24, Amu is now a teenager. So, Utau decided to take her daughter in the mall and shop for clothes together. Utau didn't know why, but Amu always chose gothic and punk clothes. But even so, she didn't ask her daughter . Today is Amu's birthday, so she just want her daughter to buy everything she likes. On the other hand, Amu was super excited, because during her birthday, her mom will always go shopping with her. Soon, they got tired. Amu and Utau decided to go to McDonald's to eat and also to rest at the same time. Amu volunteered to be the one to order and just told her mom to find the two of them somewhere to sit. While waiting in line, she was surprised by the number of customers. But she is really hungry at the moment so she decided to just waste her time waiting for the others ahead of her to finished ordering. When it was her turn...

"Hmmm, two large fries, two sundae, two burgers and two large drinks please." Amu ordered impatiently. The one taking her orders was shocked to see a rare customer - a girl with pink hair. It's the first time he had seen one. It felt to him like he wants to know more about this girl. But how? "Ma'am, I'll repeat. Two large drinks, two burgers, two sundae and two fries." "Yep, that's right." "Okay. Just wait a sec." _How will I be able to know more about that girl?!_That's when idea popped into his mind. He wrote his cellphone on a piece of paper. He just hopes that later on, the girl will notice this and call him. If not, he'll just have to depend on destiny to make him meet this girl again. As he placed the orders on the tray, he carefully placed the paper with his contacts near the receipt. Upon receiving her orders, Amu got the tray and went to her mom. While walking, she noticed a paper, so she decided to look, and saw a contact number. She kept it inside her pocket and looked at the direction from where she ordered. She saw the man who took her orders, staring at her. She now noticed that he has blue hair matching his sapphire eyes. He also looks so handsome. She felt blood rush to her cheeks as she observe him. He looks like a teenager, maybe he really is? She doesn't know and she doesn't care. All she knows is that that man is so hot that she will melt if he stared at her longer. So Amu decided to look away and head for her mom. She just kept in mind that she really has to call that number.

After eating, Amu and Utau headed back home. Time runs so fast, it's getting late that even if they still want to continue shopping, the mall will close soon. Once they reached their house, Amu went straight to her room, excusing from her mom that she is so dizzy and really tired, though that's not really true. She just wants to call the number she got. She is 100% sure that the number is from the guy at McDonald's. Every press of number, she will become nervous, but good for her, she was able to contact the guy.

"S-sir?" Amu asked nervously.

"Who's this?" the guy from the other line asked.

"Etto... I'm... I think you accidentally or intentionally placed a paper with your contact number at my tray." Amu answered back and kept in mind that she should choose the right words to say.

"Oh, so you're that girl. The pink-haired one, ne?" The guy answered.

"Yes. So, do you want something from me?" Amu asked, using her cool facade, hoping that it'd work. And it did.

"Nothing really. Is it wrong to wish to know more about you?" The guy answered back sweetly.

"Well..."

"So, strawberry-chan?"

"Don't call me strawberry-chan!" Amu answered angrily, but deep inside her heart, she is really enjoying it.

"Tell me your name first, and then I guess I'll stop."

"Amu. Amu Souma. Now, who are you? It's unfair if you don't tell.."

"Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Oh. I see. Now, do you still need something from me?" Amu asked irritatingly. And she doesn't know why she is irritated.

"Eh? You really hate me, do you?" Ikuto pouted, and you can sense in his voice that it's just a fake pout.

The next thing that happened, Amu closed her phone. She felt a little guilty but that Ikuto is getting on her nerves. Then she decided to lay on her bed. There are no classes for tomorrow, because it's Sunday. So, she can sleep late for today. She just laid down on her bed and kept on seeing Ikuto on her imagination. She can still see the blue hair and sapphire eyes of him. As she was in "lala land" she became so irritated when her phone suddenly vibrated. She received a message from Ikuto! She felt her heart thump faster, and she didn't know why. And at the same time, she also felt happy, and also didn't know why. (a/n: Amu is so dense, sheesh!) The message from Ikuto goes like this: _Thanks for calling me, my little strawberry. I enjoyed hearing your voice. Good night and sleep well. See me in your dreams, okay? Nah, just kidding. _From that, she felt herself blush. _Eh? This is the second time I blushed because of that guy!_ With that, she decided not to reply the message. She once again laid on her bed and felt her eyes become heavy. Soon, she fell asleep. On her dreams, she just saw Ikuto with her. They are watching a movie together, then afterwards, they went to go shopping together. After that, they are walking at the amusement park. What happened next? Amu woke up and felt herself blush once again. This is the 3rd time she blushed because of Ikuto. She felt like she granted Ikuto's wish of seeing him in her dreams although Ikuto didn't exactly wished for it. After a while, she received a message from Ikuto _again._When is this guy going to stop contacting her? The message says: _Strawberry, even though I know you still don't trust me, but may you meet with me at the Amusement Park at 3? I'll wait for you until you arrive so you better come. Remember, I'll wait until you come! _She merely know the guy and now he wants her to meet with him?! But still, since it's Sunday, and her mom and dad are off to work, she didn't want to be alone in the house together with their maids. So she decided to go anyway. After taking a bath, she went to the closet and chose the dress to suit her perfectly. She chose a pink blouse matching her checkered skirt. (a/n: the same as what she wore in episode 34, ice cream scene.) Once she arrived at the amusement park, she saw Ikuto already there. So she called his attention by shouting at him.

"IKUTO!!!!" Amu shouted not so loud but enough for Ikuto to hear her.

"So you came, strawberry-chan..." Ikuto walked to her, while smirking.

"It's not like I wanted to. But you said something corny like 'I'll wait until you come' so I thought I should consider your feelings. But I guess I did the wrong thing, huh?" Amu coldly answered.

"Stop being cold Amu. That's not cute."

"Well, I'm very sorry, _sir_, I don't mind anyway if I'm being _uncute._"

"Seems I got my little strawberry angry, huh? I'll pay for that. Where do you wanna ride?"

"I don't ride rides in amusement parks." Amu tried to hide the fact that she really wants to ride everything and kept her cool attitude in place.

"Oh, I see... Well then, I'll go ride the coaster. Suit yourself there." Ikuto answered back. He knows that Amu really wants to ride, so he decided to answer that way. Amu stopped him by holding at his shirt. "But I don't want to waste the time I spent just to come here. I might as well ride with you." Amu reasoned back. After riding the coaster, they tried other rides. And their last stop, the teacups. Ikuto didn't know how Amu was able to persuade her in riding this one.

"Hahaha! Ikuto! This ride really doesn't suit you!! I can't stop laughing!" Amu laughed while holding her tummy. It really seems to be an impossible sight seeing Ikuto in this ride. But now, it is possible, because she's already seeing him.

"Tell me when you're done laughing and I'll talk with you again." Ikuto irritatingly answered.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto. There. I'm done."

"Did you enjoy, _Amu?_" Ikuto asked seductively.

"Yes, I did. We should do this more often!" Amu answered cheerfully, ignoring the seductive tone in Ikuto's voice.

"So, Amu... Do you like me?" _Huh? Why did Ikuto asked this out of the blue?_

"Huh?? Ikuto?? Why are you asking this out of the blue?" Amu asked Ikuto.

"Because, I can't hold on any longer. I want you to be my girlfriend. So if by chance, would you be?" Ikuto asked with sincerity in his words.

"Ikuto... I... I really like you... But I don't know if it's enough for this couple stuffs. You know, I'm just 13, and you're..."

"16."

"oh......"

"So, Amu? I'm waiting for the answer. Do you want to?"

"Let's give it a try, Ikuto. But if I think that you don't deserve me, I will not be hesitant of breaking up with you, okay?"

"Thank you. Well then, I'll walk you home..."

"No, Ikuto. I can go home by myself."

"But.."

"No need to worry. I can protect myself. And it's not like it's dangerous."

"Okay, strawberry-chan! Take care!!"

"Just call me Amu!! Jerk.."

"Bye! Bye! Strawberry-chan!" Ikuto said while walking to the different direction Amu is heading to.

"That guy never changes, huh?" Amu whispered to herself.

**End of Chapter 2**

**miruku-chii: I'm sorry for the OOC's, but I'm working on it! I promise, I'll try to have them stick to their character. And why do I have a feeling that I am rushing? (though my cousin said that I wasn't...)**

**Ikuto: Well, it's fine if you don't work on it, as long as I can be together with Amu.**

******miruku-chii: And by the way readers, should I still change this to rated M? uruha888 tried to lessen the lemon impact and I promise that chapter 1 is going to be the only lemon scene in this story. I need your suggestions whether I should change or not.**

**Amu: Please R&R**


	2. chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: At the first place, I'm trying to add more Amutoness in this chapter, but... I failed! Gomene.. And by the way, I do not own Shugo Chara.**

"Good evening, I'm home!" Amu said as she entered her house. One of her maids, known as Suu, welcomed her. "Good evening Ma'am. Your parents haven't arrived yet." Suu replied politely. "Is that so? Well then, I'm off to my room." Amu answered back. As she went to her room, she sat on her bed and opened the television. She clicked the remote on random and when she knew that she wouldn't see anything nice from it, she just decided to turn it off. To avoid being bored, she decided to pick some random manga inside her drawer. The one she picked was Moe Kare. (a/n: do not own) When she was already in the part where the girl, Hikaru, and her boyfriend Takara are going to kiss, her phone suddenly vibrated. Out of shock, she accidentally threw the manga and it closed. Unfortunately, she couldn't recall what page and what chapter she was in. She is definitely going to kill her phone for that. Then reality struck her. "_How can I kill my phone if it wasn't even alive in the first place_?" She looked at her phone and saw that it was a message from her friend, Yaya. (a/n: you thought it was Ikuto? screw you! hahaha) _Amu, I just sent you a message for no reason at all! :)__ I hope I didn't disturb anything important! Take care always. _That's how the message goes. _That Yaya! Saying something like: I'm sorry if I disturbed something important… Well, she shouldn't have just texted me in the first place!! Hmph. Never mind that. Yaya's childishness is cute anyway. _After a while, she felt sleepy, so she laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. But although she is really sleepy, she can't get herself to sleep. She can't believe that she now has a boyfriend. And what's more – her boyfriend is a guy she only knew for a very short time! But at the same time, she really felt so lucky about it. Who wouldn't be if you're boyfriend looks so hot! Without her realizing, she was already imagining how their relationship will go. She was thinking if their relationship will last long. Just as she was imagining things, her so called boyfriend sent her a message containing only a single word - _Goodnight. _Amu felt her cheeks heat up, not because she was blushing, but because she was mad. Only a single word? He shouldn't have sent a message at all! And as if reading her thoughts, Ikuto sent another message - _I love you... _She smiled after reading the message. How can Ikuto give surprises like this? At first, he'll make her angry but after a few seconds, he will be able to make her so happy. She decided to reply on this message saying, _Goodnight and sweet dreams... _At first, she was actually planning to tell him she loves him, too, but decided not to. Girls should also play hard-to-get sometimes, too. It's for the sake of pride, maybe... Well, not really, she was just too embarrassed to get herself to tell Ikuto something like that. It's out of her character, really. After a few seconds, she was already sleeping.

Once she woke up, she saw her clock on the floor. _Damn! It seems I threw my clock again while sleeping, huh? _Amu knew that there is only 45 minutes left before her class starts. She hurried to the bathroom. After taking a bath, she went out and get dressed. She also hurried in wearing her uniform. It is kind of like a suit but smaller and better. It also has a red neck tie, and red cloth that is around her middle arm but a little higher with a little metal spikkie thing. She also wore a checkered red skirt and fluffy socks. Afterwards, she went downstairs and greeted her mom and dad.

"Ohayo, mom and dad! I'm off to school, see ya!" Amu hurriedly said. Her mom told her to eat breakfast even just a bite of sandwich but told her that she really must get going because she is already late. She ran off the door and ran as fast as she could. It really is a good thing to go to a school near your house, in just a matter of two minutes, she was able to reach her school. Once she is near the gate, she stopped from running and walked instead. In school, she always keeps her cool and spicy aura. That's the bad thing about it, because once she entered the classroom, the homeroom teacher just came short after. Well, at least she wasn't late, right? For the whole time in class, she just exchanged notes with her best friend, Rima Mashiro. They didn't have to listen to their teacher about the lesson anymore. Why should they? The lessons her teacher always discuss are pretty much easy, for them. The two of them are one of the smartest students in the class. Then, the bell rang, which indicates that classes are over. Amu prepared herself for going home. Once she was done, Amu and Rima went outside of school together. Though they want to go home together, they live in the opposite directions so they just shared their goodbyes.

While on her way home, Amu felt like someone is stalking her. She decided to walk faster, but she also heard the stalker walk faster than before. She decided to ran, and the stalker ran as well. Amu was panicking already and out of panic, Amu ran faster. But unfortunately, the stalker was able to catch her. Then she heard him speak: "_S_TUPID! Why were you running?!"Once she looked back to see who was talking, she saw Ikuto. She blushed because of this but after a while, she finally answered back. "I thought I was being followed by a stalker, but it seems that it was only you..."

"Then, why did you just run off like that? You should have at least try to look who was the _stalker_ of yours!" Ikuto reasoned out, emphasizing the word stalker.

"Then you should have just _called me_ instead of scaring me like that." Amu also reasoned out, also emphasizing the words called me. After a long time of bickering who was at fault, they decided to stop knowing that nobody is going to win. After a long time of silence, Ikuto put Amu into his embrace. Amu blushed because of this but suddenly pulled away. "Amu, that's no fun!" Ikuto pouted.

"Why did you hug me without asking for permission?!" Amu told Ikuto.

"Isn't it normal to hug your girlfriend?" Ikuto asked like it was just a normal thing.

"It's just my first time for this couple thing so I don't know what's normal or not... I'm sorry." Amu answered back.

"Well, this is my first time as well, but at least I know a lot about this couple stuffs. Don't worry, I'll slowly teach you."

"O-okay." Amu stuttered because of this. Ikuto then sent Amu a peck on the cheeks.

"That's your first lesson, _Amu._" Ikuto told her seductively. With that said, Ikuto walked away. And without looking, he said, "See ya later, strawberry-chan!"

"See ya later, too, neko-chii!" That was a simple payback. That's what she thought.

"So you have a nickname for me now, strawberry-chan? That's so sweet!" Ikuto answered after looking at Amu's direction once again.

"You are good in twisting my words, aren't you?" Amu asked, but more of a statement than a question.

"That's my talent." Ikuto said proudly. "Well, bye again!" Ikuto said which ended their conversation. With that, Amu also headed for her house.

_Now I know I'm super lucky to have a boyfriend like him._

**End of chapter 3**

**miruku-chii: I hope you liked it.**

**Ikuto: Although Amu loves me, she hasn't said it, not even once!**

**miruku-chii: Ikuto! Just be patient! sheesh..**

**Amu: Please R&R**


	3. chapter 3

**Author's Notes: The plot from my summary starts from here. I just posted 1-3 because I really have to write those, and if I didn't, I swear I would feel so down. And by the way, Ikuto hasn't seen from Amu's cool and spicy aura yet. So, yeah, let's go on with the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara…

It's been four months since Amu and Ikuto are going out. Just like what Ikuto has promised, he slowly taught Amu about couple stuffs. They did what couples would normally do. And right now, they are at the park sitting under the tree. Amu was pretty cheerful right now, but she saw Ikuto on the opposite. She just decided to shrug it off and just continued staring at her boyfriend. Soon, Ikuto touched her hand.

"Amu, I… I have to tell you something." Ikuto told Amu with a serious tone of voice.

"What's wrong?" Amu asked worriedly.

"Well, we are moving to America." Ikuto answered back.

"Oh, don't forget to bring back souvenirs for me, okay?" Amu cheerfully answered.

"No, no, Amu. What I'm saying here is, my family and I are going to move to America. I don't know if we will ever come back again." Ikuto responded.

"Don't worry, Ikuto. What's the purpose of having cell phone and yahoo messenger(a/n: do not own)? We can always communicate." Amu comfortably answered.

"You're so immature Amu. Reality isn't like that. Although we love each other now, we might fall in love with somebody else since we are not near each other anymore. Sooner or later you will understand what I'm trying to say. That's why we should just put a closure on this relationship." Ikuto calmly answered.

"Ikuto… I see… I guess you're right. Don't worry, I understand. Have a safe trip, okay?" Amu softly answered trying to hide the fact that she's actually hurt.

"Thank you Amu. Thank you for not making this hard for me. See you later, strawberry-chan." Ikuto cheerfully answered.

"Goodbye, neko-chii! I love you." Amu replied with the same cheerfulness in her voice. Actually this is the first time she had told Ikuto that she loves him. After that being said, they both went on their separate ways. Amu went to her house and afterwards, to her bedroom. There, she let the tears flow from her eyes. She had been trying to stop herself from crying for about two hours anyway. She keep on thinking like it would really be so hard for her. She knows that she couldn't forget him easily. He is her first love, and at the same time, her first boyfriend.

* * *

Amu is now 15 years old and so far, she already has 7 ex boyfriends, excluding Ikuto Tsukiyomi. That gives you a total of 8, right? But right now, she is single. Utau and her dad, Kukai decided to go on a trip to America. Amu was left behind in Japan. Well, she didn't care. As long as she lives peacefully, it doesn't matter. But, life is not that easy. The plane her mom and dad took went out of control and hit the sea. Utau is one of the survivors but Kukai's situation remained unknown. His body wasn't found, so you can't actually say that he died. But where is he? There is a big possibility that he isn't that lucky. So Utau returned to Japan to tell her daughter everything. Amu cried so much after hearing the news, and so did her mother. Utau decided to go to America and continue her singing career.

3 years later, Utau went back to Japan. Amu is now 18 years old. Utau told Amu what America is like. She told Amu the good places in America, and many more. But afterwards, Utau announced something unexpected.

"Amu, is it alright if I marry again? You know, there are no evidences that your father is alive, and I need a companion." Utau asked her daughter nervously.

"Mom, if I say no, will you not marry?" Amu asked coldly.

"Amu, I'm sorry… But even if you say no, I'll still marry the guy I've known in America."

"Mom! Don't you love dad anymore?!" Amu angrily asked.

"I love your dad very much. Up until now, I can't forget him. His touch, his kiss, his hug, his everything! And perhaps you can say that Kukai is the only one for me! But… But… There are no signs of him! I really miss him so much!" Utau answered while crying.

"Mom, I can't say that I understand. But if you really want to marry this guy you are talking about, then marry him. I'm not opposing to this marriage but I'm not saying I'm gladly accepting it…" Amu answered coldly once again.

"I see… Well then Amu, I am going to marry in America, because I still have things to fix there. I'll be back again maybe after 3 to 4 months." Utau told her daughter.

"It doesn't matter. I hope you'll not regret this decision of yours." Amu told her mom, saying it in a way like her mom would really regret the decision.

* * *

"So, about the marriage… Don't forget our deal about it." Utau told the guy he was going to marry.

"Of course I wouldn't!" the guy answered back.(a/n: I know that there is no need for me to hide the identity of the guy because it is pretty obvious.)

* * *

Just like what Utau had promised, she had returned to Japan. She decided to surprise her daughter about the marriage but decided not to. Something hit her mind that Amu will hate this guy. But still, she has to introduce her 'husband' ne?

"Suu? Where's my daughter?" Utau asked their maid.

"Oh, good afternoon ma'am. She is upstairs." Suu politely replied.

"Please send her here. I want her to meet his new dad." Utau responded. But after saying those, Amu was already going downstairs. Looks like she didn't have to ask Suu to send her down.

"Amu… I would like you to meet your dad." Utau told her daughter.

"Mom, correction please… My stepdad." Amu coldly replied.

"But Amu! You should treat him as your dad! I'm not requesting you to treat him like how you treat Kukai, but still, you should learn to love him." Utau responded.

"I know mom. But it's not that easy. Well, I don't promise you, but I guess I'll give it a try. Now, where is he?" Amu asked in a curious manner. She is really curious anyway.

"Oh, Daichi! Assist my husband here." Utau commanded. (a/n: Daichi is the driver) Soon, Daichi went inside the house. Amu isn't really excited to meet her new dad, but curiosity is still there. Once her 'dad' has entered, her face is filled with shock, like she had seen a ghost…

**End of Chapter 4**

**miruku-chii: I tried my best not to rush the chapter. hope I was able to.**

**amu: I guess you did fine…**

**miruku-chii: I hope so…**

**amu: so…**

**miruku-chii: well that's all… thanks for reading. Please review.**


	4. chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Actually, I was having a hard time how to continue the story. And anyways, I do not own Shugo Chara.**

A man with blue hair and sapphire eyes came inside from the door! It can't be him right? It just can't be! _Mom... Mom... please... don't let it be him... _"This is your new dad, Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Utau told Amu in an excited way. Amu felt a sting on her pain. On the other hand, Ikuto is very calm, he really is, but something struck his mind _Pink hair? It's really familiar, I just can't remember. _"Ikuto, this is your daughter, Amu."_Oh, so it's Amu. That's why she's familiar. _"Amu dear, what's wrong? Have you seen him before?" Utau asked worriedly. After hearing this, Amu regained to her usual self. "Oh, mom. Not really. It's just rare for me to see a human with blue hair. Is it your natural hair color, _dad_?" Amu asked Ikuto while staring at him and at the same time, holding her hips in a cool way. "Yes it is, _my daughter_. How about your pink hair? Are you sure it's natural? This is my first time seeing one." Ikuto replied in a cool manner as well, mimicking how Amu acted. "It's natural... Well then, now that I know who my new dad is, can I go now?" Amu asked her mom politely. She asked politely because maybe, just maybe, her mom will let her go instead of asking her to stay a little longer. "Amu, I still have somewhere to go, could you please accompany your dad for a while?" Utau requested her daughter. "But-" Amu managed to reply but she was cut off. "No buts my dear. I don't want Ikuto to feel left out." Utau firmly answered. "Yes mom. I understand." Amu obediently replied. "Thanks, okay, I'm off now." Utau said, as she ruffled her daughter's hair and gave Ikuto a peck on the cheeks. As soon as Utau was gone, Amu faced Ikuto, and said, "If you have questions, and if you need something, just ask one of the maids. I'm pretty sure you can take care of yourself so I'll be going to my bedroom now." Amu coldly told Ikuto. "Amu, we need to talk." Ikuto said while holding Amu's arm, so she wouldn't escape. Amu tried to get out of his grip but he was just too strong. So Amu decided to give up. "What is it?" Amu asked.

"Amu. Amu Souma. So my ex girlfriend from before is my daughter now. How kawaii." Ikuto teasingly replied. But at the same time, he released his tight grip from Amu.

"Ikuto. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. So my ex boyfriend from the past is my father now. How uncool." Amu frankly responded.

"Well, I didn't expect this, strawberry-chan. I never thought you are Utau's daughter." Ikuto replied, and you can imagine the sincerity in his words.

"What a good liar. You could have at least noticed that we have the same last name." Amu answered, ignoring the sincerity in Ikuto's words.

"That thought never came inside my head. I've also seen your dad's picture. So the daughter I was trying to imagine was a girl with either blonde or chocolate-brown hair with also either purple or honey-colored eyes, not the same as your eyes, but a little duller." Ikuto defended. It's not good to be accused as a liar if you're not even lying.

"But for the very least, I still got my eyes from my dad! Unless you're dense, dumb and stupid, you would figure out I'm a daughter of hers. And the surname Souma serves as another evidence." Amu replied irritatingly.

"Amu, I don't know if I should be saying this, but... But we went on our different lives. You must have forgotten me, even though not completely. And the thought of you slowly got away from my mind. That's why, I never thought that you would be their daughter." Ikuto replied with a tint of guilt in his voice. But he has to say it, now that Amu is making him to.

"Yeah. You have a point there." Amu amusingly replied. "Now that this matter is clear, I assume I can go to my room now?" Amu asked Ikuto.

"Aren't you supposed to be my guide, _strawberry-chan_?" Ikuto seductively asked. "I don't want to. Ask Suu or the other maids." Amu harshly replied.

"Is it because you feel embarrass around me, that's why you are making the other maids do your task?" Ikuto replied, obviously challenging Amu.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it. I can't believe I'll waste my precious time with you." Amu replied in a way that she intentionally wants Ikuto to be guilty. Looks like Amu succeeded and Ikuto just decided to not make this hard for Amu. Even though he hates to admit it, he still have feelings for her. Even though they're just little, he still feel Amu's importance. Now he could say that maybe he really believes in the saying, First love never dies. He's thinking that maybe Amu feels the same. "Alright Amu, you've got me there. You won in making me feel guilty. Now, now, do whatever you want." Ikuto replied in a way that Amu has to be thankful. "Good thing you still have a heart. I almost thought you don't. But I have to clear one thing, you wouldn't receive a thanks from me." Amu replied while walking at the stairs. She was afraid that if she replied that way, Ikuto would change his mind.

_Why? _Both of them thought the same before leaving each other's presence.

**End of Chapter 5**

**miruku-chii: yey! another chapter done! but i hope i did this chapter well.**

**ikuto: why do i still call her strawberry-chan if i don't want to make this hard for her?**

**miruku-chii: you're still a pervert even though you don't want to make it hard for amu, that's why.**

**amu: thanks for reading.**

**ikuto: please review.**


	5. chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Because of that damn stupid storm, our internet connection was ruined. Although I have written this chapter beforehand. Sheesh that stupid storm!!! Don't come back ever again! Anyway, I do not own Shugo Chara… I wish I do…**

Once Amu had entered her room, she laid on her bed and began to think. Of all people, why does Ikuto have to be her new dad? She still couldn't believe what's happening! Is destiny playing with her? Well, she's not enjoying this. It's not that she still has feelings for Ikuto, but still, she couldn't explain how she's feeling. It's a mixture of happiness, excitement, hate, anger, nervousness, etc. It's a mixture of almost all the feelings you know! She feels excitement and disappointed at the same time. She feels happy yet sad. She feels love and hate? Well, hate is too much. Let's rephrase: She feels love and dislike towards Ikuto. She doesn't love Ikuto anymore, although Ikuto still has a little space in her heart. Maybe that's how your first true love can affect you? She doesn't really know and she doesn't really care. Without her noticing, she slowly remembered all the times she had with Ikuto, which caused her to fall into deep slumber.

On the other hand, Ikuto sat on the couch and began to reach for the remote to watch television. But actually, he's not focusing on the show but instead he was thinking of Amu. Just like her, she couldn't believe that Amu is now her daughter, the girl who played a major role in his life. Although right now, he could only see her as a daughter? Actually, the right term for him is friend. But never mind that. As long as it is as clear as water that he doesn't love Amu just like before, it doesn't matter how he sees her. After a moment it really seems that he can't avoid being a pervert after all and a smirk began to form on his face as he thought of ways on how to annoy Amu.

Ikuto headed for Amu's room and started to knock, but since Amu was asleep, nobody answered. Ikuto thought that Amu was just too lazy to get up, so he decided to try another entrance - the balcony. Just like a cat, he was able to get in. He saw Amu's sleeping face, she looks so cute and sweet. Ikuto couldn't resist himself so he kissed Amu's forehead. Amu is just so cute. He could've done something more perverted but it gets boring if the 'victim' is defenseless. That's when reality struck him. He shouldn't fall for Amu, not again. He can't. He has a wife now, right? But it doesn't mean he really loves Utau, it's just that... (a/n: I will not elaborate on this, not yet.) "I'm sorry Amu..." He whispered into Amu's ear. After that being said, he decided to take his leave. He got out by the use of the front door. Why take the risk in leaving through the balcony? Once he was out of the room, Amu slowly awakened._ What a weird dream.. But, why does my forehead feel so - hot?_ Amu thought as she dreamed that what Ikuto had done before was a dream (a/n: which wasn't exactly a dream)- the part when he kissed her forehead and the part when he whispered something. Soon after, Amu got up and looked at her phone. There was a single message which is from Rima, her best friend. _Amu, our school batch will be having a reunion here at our house tomorrow by 4. Make sure to come or I'll hate you._ This message was sent yesterday. She just didn't have time to look at her phone because she was too lazy to do so. Now it's exactly two and she hasn't prepared yet. So she hurriedly looked for clothes to wear. She chose a plain white T-shirt with her black plain jacket, jeans, red and black checkered socks, and a pair of her black rubber shoes. Even though the outfit is too plain and simple, it really suits her, like the dress only deserves to be worn by her. After choosing the outfit to wear, she went inside the bathroom. She used her strawberry-scented soap and shampoo. After taking a bath, she prepared herself and wore the clothes she chose just a while ago. She also put an x clip on her hair. After getting ready, her phone began to vibrate. It was Rima who is calling. She answered the phone and Rima began to talk.

"Amu! It's 3 already! Where are you?" Rima asked impatiently.

"But on your message, you told me it will start by 4. What's the rush?" Amu asked curiously.

"It's just that although it will actually start by 4, everybody, except you, came by 2:30, they seem to be pretty excited to meet each other again!" Rima answered like it was pretty obvious.

"Okay, okay. I understand already. I'll be leaving my house now, just wait a little longer, please?" Amu simply requested.

"Just make sure you'll be here! Bye!" After saying those, Rima shut her phone. Amu began to run out of her room and then to the stairs. But accidentally, she bumped somebody, which is Ikuto, her dad.

"Watch it!" Ikuto angrily shouted.

"You were on my way!" Amu shouted with the same voice as Ikuto's.

"I'm not in the way, you just don't look where you are going. It's pretty obvious because I was calmly walking to go upstairs while you were running! Now, because you made me angry, you can't go out!" Ikuto answered back, sounding like a father, but he really was serious. Amu noticed this and didn't know what to do. She completely forgot that Ikuto is now her dad but she kept on answering back and not respect him.

"I... I'm sorry. I was just carried away. Please let me go out with my friends, please?" Amu asked with a tone of respect to Ikuto.

"Should I let you? You were clearly at fault." Ikuto asked teasingly. Amu just looked at her with a pleading look. Ikuto couldn't seem to resist. "I guess I can let you, but you have to kiss me on the cheek." Ikuto answered back. "But da.. Ikuto!" Amu pouted, and couldn't seem to say dad so she just called him like how she really calls him. "If you don't want to kiss me, then you'll have to stay here." Ikuto told Amu like she had no choice but to obey him. Actually, she can just run off and disobey but who knows, Ikuto might tell this to Utau, and it's just on the cheeks anyway. What could possibly go wrong? "Yeah, yeah, I get it, I get it." Soon, Amu prepared herself to kiss Ikuto. Just as soon as her lips would touch his cheeks, Ikuto suddenly turned around. This shocked Amu because once she opened her eyes, she saw her lips locked with... Ikuto's. Although they were both surprised, nobody seems to move. Amu couldn't get herself to pull away, somehow i really felt so good. She really felt the urge for deepening the kiss, but refrain from doing so. But after a few seconds,which meant a lot of time for Amu, Ikuto pulled away. "Amu... you can leave now." Ikuto tried himself to avoid this incident to be their topic. Amu doesn't want to talk about it, too. She decided to leave. While heading to Rima's house, she kept on thinking about the kiss. While thinking about it, she was completely in another world. She couldn't even believe herself that she was able to reach Rima's house safely, because she wasn't concentrating while going to Rima's house.

* * *

"Welcome, Amu-chan." Nagihiko greeted Amu once she entered the house.

"Thanks Nagi. How is everybody?" Amu responded politely.

"We've been doing great. Come on, go inside and greet everyone." Nagihiko persuaded Amu.

"O…Okay. But first, where is Rima?" Amu gave Nagihiko a quick reply.

"Hmmm… I think she went upstairs to get something. But I'm not sure. You know pretty well that Rima and I aren't in good terms ever since we've known each other." Nagihiko said as he pointed Amu to the stairs.

"You're right. But it's a good thing she still invited you." Amu said while giggling.

"But the way she invited me was just too cruel. She sent me a message saying: _"If you don't come, it's better. I'm inviting you just to be fair."_ How rude!" Nagihiko gave a slightly angry response, though _it seems like he was just acting like he's angry. I may be imagining things. _Amu thought while listening to Nagihiko.

"Thanks again, Nagi! Well then, see yah later, I guess?" Amu said as she slowly walked away. Soon she reached the stairs. She saw Rima and so she decided to surprise her. And as she came closer and closer…

"Amu! Don't try to surprise me, you can't." Rima said without even looking at Amu.

"Eh? You spoiled my fun!" Amu said while pouting.

"Teehee. Anyway, have you seen your ex boyfriends, Amu? 3 of them are downstairs."

"Rima, I was only able to talk with Nagihiko. But I haven't seen Tadase and Kairi yet."

"Oh… I see… So how did your conversation with that damn stupid jerky guy go?" Rima asked.

"Fine… But Rima, my main reason that I came here is to talk with you about… something. But since I don't want to spoil the mood of the party, let's just talk later, okay?"

"No Amu. Let's talk now. You've already made my curiosity arouse to whatever it is that you've wanted to talk about anyway."

"Thanks Rima." Amu told Rima about Ikuto being her dad. She told her everything, except that they've accidentally kissed. There's no way she can tell that to her friend. She will tell her soon, but now isn't the right time.

"So, you mean, Ikuto is now your stepdad, your very first boyfriend? Good luck with that, Amu."

"I'm at a loss. I don't know what to do."

"Amu… Do you love him?"

"I… I… I don't know. I thought… I thought he would never return to my life, but he did, and what's more, he is now my new father!"

"Amu, you just have to think this over. Stay inside a room, and concentrate. After that, chant these words: "Ikuto is my father! Ikuto is my father! Ikuto is my father!" Do it as many times as you can. Maybe it will help? I don't know. But you should at least give it a shot."

"Rima! I'm being serious here! Chanting words is being absurd."

"But, that's all I have in mind."

"Rima… Is there really no way you could help me in this?"

"Amu. I hate to say this, but, you're on your own. Only you could tell what is the right thing to do. But you could at least try my suggestion a while ago."

"Thanks Rima. Thank you for hearing me out. Come on, Let's go downstairs. Let's party!" Amu asked Rima because she also wants to have fun. Ever since she knew that Ikuto is her dad, she merely have time for herself. They went down and started having a great time. While Amu was talking to Rima, Tadase requested if she could have a private talk. Amu agreed and excused herself from her friend. Tadase and Amu both went outside and headed to the garden.

"Hi-hinamori-san..."Tadase nervously said.

"Oh, hi Tadase-kun! What's up?" Amu replied.

"Why did we break up? You just... You just sent me a message saying... We're done. And... you didn't even tell the reason why... If you could at least tell me..."

"Oh... I thought you were not interested in knowing the reason why. That's why I didn't tell you."

"But... could you... could you tell me now?"

"Well, Tadase-kun... It was because I realized that what I was feeling for you is just a mere crush and not even near to what they call love. I'm sorry."

"I see... thanks for your time, Hinamori-san. But, may I try to make you fall for me?"

"Tadase-kun, you're always free to try. But I doubt you can do it. See yah later, I guess?" Amu left and started looking for somebody else. She doesn't want to talk to Tadase any longer. If that conversation continues, she might even blush in front of him. She is an easily-flustered girl. After a while, she saw Nagihiko. She doesn't feel shy around him. Even after their break-up, they talk normally as if nothing had happened. They even became best friends after the break up.

"Nagihiko!" Amu said as to get Nagihiko's attention.

"Oh, hi again, Amu-chan! Nice to see you again." Nagihiko politely responded.

"Nice to see you, too."

"Do you need something from me, Amu-chan? You look like you have been attacked by ghosts."

"Nothing much. It was just too awkward to talk with Tadase-kun again after such a long time."

"So, you've talked to him? That's not fair, you should also talk to Kairi!"

"There's no reason talking to him. We don't have business with each other. Remember why I broke up with him? He values his studies more than me." Amu replied "He is just a four-eyed freak nerd who loves to read boring old books."

"Relax Amu... Cool down... He might hear you."

"I don't care if Kairi hears me or not."

"You don't care if I hear you or not? Were you talking about me?" Kairi, who happens to pass by, heard Amu and decided to join the conversation.

"Yes we were, Sanjou-san." Nagihiko sheepishly replied.

"We were talking about how GREAT and how AMAZING you were! How I even regret breaking up with you, Kairi." Amu replied, pretty obvious that she is saying the opposite.

"If you regret breaking up with me, Hinamori-san, then, why don't we go out together again? That's a good idea, don't you think?" Kairi replied trying to twist Amu's words. She chose the wrong person to mess up with.

"But, I know that because you are too GREAT and you are too AMAZING, you will not have time for me. That's pretty disappointing, right?" Amu replied in a sweet and thoughtful way, mixed with a teasing manner in her voice.

"I see. Don't worry Hinamori-san. I'll be sure to have time for you. Now, would you consider going out with me again?" Kairi asked, now he's being serious. He didn't really want to lose Amu before, but now he's willing to have her back.

"Well Kairi, I would've agreed to be your girlfriend again, if I am single right now. But I'm sorry, I'm already going out with somebody else, so I can't consider your trade." She tried to say this in a way she is belieavable, and she was able to do so.

"I see. May you introduce me to him, Hinamori-san?" Kairi said, hoping that Amu was just lying. Amu on the other hand knows that she could just say that her boyfriend is not a former classmate, but then again, Kairi might ask to meet this guy even not today but tomorrow or in the near future. She was at a loss.

"Kairi... Do I have to introduce my boyfriend to you? It's none of your business now, isn't it?"

"You have a point there. But who knows, you might be lying, so I want to meet him."

"Kairi. We are planning to go out secretly, but since you're kinda pushing me to say this, I'm going out again with Amu-chan." Nagihiko replied for Amu. Amu looked at her curiously but thought this would be a better idea than to have Kairi thinking of other things.

"Kairi... please don't tell anyone about this, okay? We don't want others to know because we don't want rumors to start."

"I see... Well then, I'll be going now." Kairi left as soon as he bid goodbye.

"Nagihiko, thanks for doing that little show. I was actually at a loss."

"Don't worry Amu-chan. It's okay."

"I hope you don't ask me to actually go out with you again. Though I clearly know you wouldn't. Tadase and Kairi had asked me, I don't know what will happen to me if you do as well. I might go crazy."

"I know Amu-chan. I know. And also, I have somebody else I like."

"Who is she? Who is she?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

"Eh? Nagi! Come on! Tell me!"

"Alright, alright. Amu-chan, although Rima and I always fight, I'm doing it because I like her. Although you are her best friend, don't tell her, okay? A payment for me helping out with you."

"Okay Nagihiko. Now, now. Let's join everyone."

Everyone had a nice time. They danced, eat, danced again and talked about each other's lives. It was pretty late already so everyone prepared themselves in going home. Rima just loves her best friend very much that's why she asked her driver Kiseki to bring Amu home. Amu was very thankful about this and gladly accepted the offer. After a few minutes, she reached her house. When she entered, she saw all the lights closed. Maybe everyone in the house is asleep? She didn't bother to open the lights anymore as she headed for her room. She opened the door and afterwards, closed it. She changed to her pajamas and afterwards, laid down on her bed. Her phone vibrated and received a message from Rima. _Amu, remember, I don't know if this would help but start treating Ikuto as your dad. Don't think much about the past. Good luck, Amu. _"Rima really loves me, doesn't she?" Then somebody knocked at her door. "Come in." Amu plainly said. "Amu, can we talk?" Utau asked her daughter.

"Sure mom. What is it?" Amu asked.

"Don't forget about Kukai. Don't forget about your real dad. You don't have to." Utau told her daughter while staring at her.

"Mom, what are you talking about? I don't understand!"Amu actually didn't shout, she just raised her voice a little than usual.

"Right now you don't. But soon, you will." Utau replied while giving a smile.

"Mom, are you sick or something?" Amu asked with a doubt in her voice.

"No. By the way, Amu, I will have a concert tomorrow at 8pm. I would like you to go with Ikuto, please?" Utau asked her daughter. Amu was about to disagree but she remembered what Rima had said, that she should try treating Ikuto as her dad.

"Sure mom. I have nothing to do tomorrow anyways. I'll cheer for you." Amu honestly said.

"Thanks Amu. I really love you." Utau said as she began to give her daughter a big embrace. Amu returned the hug and whispered: "I also love you, mom."

**End of Chapter 6**

**miruku-chii: is this chapter confusing?**

**amu: yeah, kinda. especially for me. did utau become crazy? is she crazy or what?**

**utau: miruku-chii ordered me to say those, I don't even understand what I was saying as well…**

**miruku-chii: don't worry, soon the both of you will understand. now amu?**

**amu: thanks for reading. please review. criticism is very much welcome.**


	6. chapter 6

**Author's Notes: For those who have waited patiently for the next update, thanks a lot. Just like what I have said, I have writer's block. But like what I had promised, I will definitely finish the story. For this chapter, it would be up to you if you like this or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. But I have dreamed twice that I did.**

_Today has been pretty confusing, it took a lot of energy from me! I want to rest! _Though that's what Amu was feeling, she couldn't sleep because of all the unexpected things that happened today. First, she and Ikuto accidentally kissed. Next, Tadase and Kairi are both trying to have her. Again. Third, her best friend Nagihiko has feelings for her other best friend, Rima. And to add one more, her mom told her weird and creepy things. It seems that nothing normal has happened for today. Let's just say that the 'little' scene she had with Ikuto disturbed her. A lot. After a few hours of thinking things over and over, she decided to just give up and went straight to bed once again. But even though she still tried to get to sleep, she can't force herself to. She decided to roam around her room to find something to distract her for a while. She sat on her chair near the bookshelf and grabbed a manga. She got Moe Kare. That's when she remembered that she wasn't able to finish the story after Yaya had disturbed her. (a/n: from chapter 3) She merely remember the story that's why she decided to start it from the beginning. She really enjoyed reading and was completely distracted. Thanks to the manga, she was able to refrain herself from thinking all the things that disturbed her a while ago. And this time, she made sure that her phone wouldn't disturb her. She's really willing to finish the story up to the end. But since Amu is still human, no matter how many times she tried, the sleeping sensation came through her. She slowly fell asleep, while placing the book at the other side of the bed.

* * *

knock! knock!

Knock! Knock!

KNOCK! KNOCK! This caused Amu to wake up from her sleep. She was really irritated because she was sleeping peacefully, and then somebody tries to wake her up

"Coming!" Amu shouted, irritation definitely obvious in her voice.

"Ohayo, Amu-sama. Gomene, it seems that I woke you up." Their maid, Suu apologetically told Amu.

"It's alright, Suu. What do you want? It must be urgent."

"Utau-sama said that you have to be at the concert by 4, because she will introduce you to somebody."

"Is that so? Did she tell you where the concert is taking place?"

"Oh, she said that for other details, you could ask your dad."

"Thanks. And by the way, is breakfast ready?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I'll be down in a minute."Amu replied and slowly closed the door. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Who would want to eat while their teeth stinks? Afterwards, she headed downstairs and went straight to the dining room. She saw Ikuto sitting and was already eating his breakfast. She didn't mind him and took a sit at the farthest part possible from Ikuto. Suu prepared the food for her already so she didn't have to bother prepare it herself. She slowly took a bite of sandwich and took a sip of water. Once she finished the whole sandwich, she prepared herself to stand up but she suddenly remembered to tell Ikuto that they have to go to the concert together. Well, once she looked at where Ikuto was supposed to be sitting, he was already gone. She shrugged her shoulders and stood up. She was about to ask the maids where Ikuto was but Ikuto himself touched her from behind.

"Amu, Utau-koi told me that we should go to her concert together." Right. It seems she didn't have to tell Ikuto that they have to go together, because Ikuto knew it by himself.

"I see." She answered and then finally noticed that Ikuto add –koi at her mother's name. She was about to ask something about it but then Ikuto told her something.

"You should start preparing or else we wouldn't reach there by four."

"Oh, you're right." Amu was feeling self-conscious and can only manage to say few words. Ikuto noticed this and started to step forward.

"_Amu_, did you miss me?"

"HUH? Why would I miss you? You're always here at home."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that. You know, my hugs and kisses."

"Ikuto… What… What are you talking about?"

Ikuto didn't say anything but he just stepped closer and closer to Amu. On the other hand, Amu started to step back, while still facing him. She didn't notice but she was already leaning against the wall.

"This. This is what I was talking about." Ikuto said while locking Amu in place by stretching his hands forward to Amu so she wouldn't be able to escape.

"Ikuto. Stop it."

"Tell me you hate it, then I will stop."

"I… I…"

"You?" Amu wanted to say that she hates it but can't bring herself to. Does she really want Ikuto to do this? Although she knows that she doesn't, does a little bit of her heart loves this? Ikuto started to lean his face closer to Amu. Amu closed her eyes shut. As she didn't feel the presence of Ikuto's hands anymore, she opened her eyes. She saw Ikuto lying on the ground.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Are you alright?" But Ikuto didn't respond. After a few seconds, she heard giggles, followed by laughter.

"Hahaha!!! Amu! Your reaction was really priceless! What did you think I was going to do back then?"

"I… I thought you would… Grr! It's your fault if I thought of something awkward! Your actions were... different than usual!"

"I'm sorry, I just feel like teasing you."

"But that's quite rude!"

"Did you feel scared?" Ikuto said, now with a serious expression in his face.

"No. Just angry." Amu honestly responded.

"I'm glad. But even though you weren't scared, let me tell you this. You don't really have to worry because my romantic kisses are only meant for your mom. I could only share you fatherly hugs and kiss."

"I know that! I'll go! I have to prepare now."

"Hahaha. But honestly, your reaction was really priceless. Don't forget, I was just fooling around, so you don't have to worry, okay?"

"I said I know!" Amu hurried to her room. She didn't think much about the incident because she knows that Ikuto was just joking about it. But she felt a sting on her chest, and a part of her wants to cry. It feels like, she really wanted Ikuto to kiss her. She felt a little envious to her mother who happens to be the only who deserve his romantic kisses. As she was preparing herself about everything, tears silently form from her eyes.

Ikuto's POV:

I was actually about to kiss her. Good thing I was able to come up with an excuse that I was just fooling around. From now on, I have to control my emotions. I must do everything it takes to be able to keep my perverted side from showing. Well maybe, to prevent my perverted side for kissing and hugging Amu. There's no way I could avoid teasing and making fun of her.

* * *

After Amu has done preparing , she went downstairs.(a/n: I'm not in the mood to narrate every single thing Amu does to prepare herself. Just imagine by yourself, I know you can do it. Feel free to imagine anything you want Amu to wear but I prefer a black blouse with white print saying "GOTHIC PRINCESS") Ikuto was already prepared and motioned Amu to go outside. They went outside and they went inside the car, and Ikuto started to drive to Utau's concert.

**End of Chapter 7**

**miruku-chii: sorry for the short chapter guys, I was having writer's block. I promise the next chapter would be longer.**

**amu: thank god you've updated**

**miruku-chii: I just can't leave this story just like that.**

**Ikuto: what a kind thing to say *Ikuto rolls his eyes***

**miruku-chii: that was rude. do you want me to change this into a Kuukamu fic? I'm starting to love Kukai, you know?**

**Ikuto: don't be like that.**

**miruku-chii: Once again, please give me some suggestions**

**amu: please review, it encourages me to write more**

**miruku-chii: and criticism is always welcome.**


	7. chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Hello guys, here is chapter 8 for you. I hope you would enjoy this. I really hope so. But I think this is hurriedly done. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

It was pretty awkward yet nobody started to talk. Ikuto just focused on driving while Amu kept on staring outside. Amu couldn't take the silence rushing between them anymore so in order to break the ice, she started to talk.

"Ikuto. It's fine to call you just that?" Amu replied in a I-just-want-to-make-sure-that-your-fine-with-that-instead-of-dad tone.

"Sure." Ikuto said. This irritated Amu. Only a word? Ikuto isn't cooperating with her! How can she not feel awkward if the person right beside you doesn't care about the strange atmosphere?

"Okay. Uhmm. By the way, do you have an idea about the person my mom is going to introduce to me?" _Yey! I was able to think of a topic! Will he join along this time?_

"About that? I'm sorry. I don't know." _Still not cooperating? At least it's more than one word. Maybe just a little more…_

"I see. Anyway Ikuto, how did your relationship with mom start? I'm just wondering." _Wow! I can't believe I can think of topics worth talking about._

"Hmmm… So my kawaii daughter is interested?" Ikuto asked in a teasing manner.

"Is that wrong? I want to know! I want to know!" Amu responded childishly. But suddenly remembered, she still have to maintain her coolness and spicy-ness. "What I mean is, of course I would be interested. It involves the love life of my mom."

"Playing cool, huh? Well, Amu, you don't have to act like that in front of me. I'm a family anyway. And more importantly, your dad."

"I'm still adjusting. Ad-just-ing." Amu responded, emphasizing the word adjusting.

"I see…" Ikuto replied not interested in teasing Amu anymore. "About how our relationship blossomed, we met at one company in America."

"Don't be stingy. I want to know the other details."

"Let's just say, it was love at first sight. Or to be more specific, Admiration at first sight. I'm not in the mood on talking about this, little kid."

"Eh? Just that? You're so cruel! I'm going to ask mom instead, so I'd know anyway."

"If that is so, then why do you have to ask me in the first place?"

"I hate it, but mom is getting busier nowadays. Unlike you, I don't know if you even work. You're always at home."

"You don't know what you're saying Amu. My job is a lot more harder than what it seems like." Ikuto harshly replied more likely like a boss scolding his client. "You don't know anything." Now, Ikuto replied kinder than before but still in a harsh way. Although Amu wants to know what kind of job Ikuto has, it would be inappropriate. Judging by the intense atmosphere, talking wouldn't do any good. Soon they reached the place where the concert is taking place – the mall. _The mall? Just the mall? I could have headed here by my own instead of being together with Ikuto! I hate this awkward atmosphere. _They were still early for the concert so the concert didn't mind Amu. Neither of them talked, but instead, Amu's stomach broke the weird aura surrounding between them.

"Are you hungry?" Ikuto asked in concern.

"You, didn't laugh." Amu was going to ask this, but she said this more like a statement.

"I didn't. Do you want to eat first?" Ikuto replied in a it's-pretty-obvious manner

"S-sure." Amu is really hungry. They randomly chose where to eat. They went inside McDonald's. Amu was supposed to fall in line before she orders but Ikuto told her to sit and just wait for him to get her something to eat. After a minute, Ikuto was back with two burgers, one fries and a soda.

"That sure was quick. How did you do that?" Amu asked in an amazed tone.

"Oh, so you don't remember? I used to work here so I asked my ex co-workers to get me some food. For free." Ikuto replied.

"Oh, I forgot." _This brings back memories. I remember, this is where Ikuto and I met each other when I was just 13._ Amu was in lala-land and Ikuto noticed this.

"Remembering something?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh, I just remembered the best and yet the worst day of my life." Ikuto finally remembered. This is where he first met Amu. But he decided to pretend not to remember anything.

"May I know what it is?" Ikuto asked but he didn't receive any response from Amu. Amu just continued eating. _How could you ask me that? Of course I wouldn't lose my pride saying that I remembered our first meeting! You stupid! _Ikuto felt guilty for acting like he doesn't remember anything.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it? This is where we first met." Ikuto said as he stared at the stained glass window separating the fast food restaurant from the outside part of the mall.

"Yes, it does." _It really did. I am even recalling the events afterwards our first meeting._

"I say this is the best event that happened in my life. For this is where I met my first love."

"You don't think of it as the worst?"

"Why would I? Your first love is definitely different from the rest. This is the first time you would feel love romantically from others. Although it doesn't entirely mean that you should stay loyal to them. They just happen to be the first one you meet before the right one comes."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"And you surely know, we are each other's first love."

"Yes. I know."

"See? And Amu, until you meet the right one for you, you don't have to stop thinking about me." Ikuto replied in a soft manner but Amu still managed to hear everything.

"Ha-ha, Ikuto. This is getting serious. Why don't you stop making my heart thump fast. Please?" Amu replied in an unexplainable tone. The way she said it is like she is very much hurt and at the same time, she isn't.

"Yes. I know. Should we start going now?" Ikuto replied.

"I definitely think we should."

They finished what they were eating and prepared themselves in meeting Utau.

_We are each other's first. But we are not each other's destined partner. _The two of them thought the same, accepting the fact that they really aren't meant to be.

Or are they actually meant to be?

**End of Chapter**

**miruku-chii: Please review! I'm losing motivation! The number of reviews I get as I update is getting fewer and fewer! I would update once I get enough reviews to inspire me. And please, avoid giving reviews that is only a single word. I would rather have flames instead of that meaningless word. Though I hate flames. I would like you to suggest on things I have to improve and about the things I should learn.**

**Rima: So miruku-chii, is there a specific number of reviews you want?**

**miruku-chii: not really, but as I said, enough to increase my inspiration and motivation on updating, estimating, about 7?**

**Ikuto: 7 it is then!**

**miruku-chii: No Ikuto! I said, enough to increase my motivation!**

**Ikuto: Whatever.**

**Amu: Ikuto is being stubborn. Guys, please R&R.**

**Nadeshiko: Criticisms are very much accepted.**


	8. chapter 8

**Author's Notes: Now I don't have a problem regarding the rated M or T situation. I kinda changed the first chapter. It's kinda annoying to change it to M, less people would be reading it. And by the way, thanks for all the reviews. All of this gave me inspiration.**

**Special mentions:**

**sakuita: that's a very wonderful suggestion. I'll have that. =]**

**Kaggie101: Although Utau was there before in McDonald's, it doesn't mean that she knew that Ikuto was there. Remember, Ikuto only took notice of Amu, not of Utau.**

**And also thanks to: kawaiimiyu-chan, liljapangrl03, Himeka Tsukiyomi, animeluver714 and an anonymous user Tulsi91.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

"I'm sorry mom! I'm really sorry! I really want to watch the concert." Amu apologized for the fifth time.

"Amu-chan, I told you, It's alright." Utau said also for the fifth time. With this repeating conversation, Ikuto became irritated. He covered Amu's mouth using his hand and placed his shoulder above Utau's shoulder.

"Do you not get sick of this? My ears seem like it will explode." Ikuto tried to remain his cool while showing a tint of irritation for the two.

"If you are irritated, just go. You could leave. No one is forcing you to stay anyway." a strange voice said. "Or do you want somebody to open the door for you?"

"Who dares to answer me back?!" Ikuto angrily asked. But he didn't ask loudly. Instead of having a reply from the guy, he heard Utau.

"Oh, Miru! You came earlier than expected!" Utau cheerfully told the guy and left Ikuto's embrace.

"My job is easier for today. Just have to smile in front of the camera." Miru replied.

"M-mom? Who is he?" Amu asked, confusion really obvious in her face. Miru stepped forward until he was near Amu. He bowed down a little until his head was aligned to her.

"My apologies. You're mom told me to meet up with you. I can see that you are a very cute girl." Miru sweetly said, this caused Amu to blush. She noticed that Miru has the same sapphire eyes like Ikuto, and their heights are also the same. Miru's hairstyle was the same as Ikuto's, except that Miru's hair color is black. Amu stared for a long time into his eyes. And she wouldn't even stop if he didn't smirk at her.

"D-don't get me wrong! I wasn't staring at you, I was just… I was just observing you. Yeah! That's it! I was just observing you because you look a little like my dad." Amu was indeed embarrassed by the little scene. She backed away a little because the guy was still looking at her face. But she didn't understand why she stared at him for so long and why she was captivated by the man.

"If you say so." Miru answered in a tone that he is believing Amu but at the same time he doesn't.

"Hey! That's the truth!" _Yeah, that's somehow the truth! I'm not lying!_

"Alright. I'll believe you. Anyway, let's have a proper introduction. I am Miru Koneko. 20 years old." Miru offered a handshake to Amu. Amu hesitated but still agreed.

"I'm Amu Souma. 18 years old." After saying her introduction, she removed his hand from Miru. Not hastily, but not politely as well.

"Amu, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Right now, I am single. Why?"

"I see. No reason at all."

"Oh… By the way, calling you Miru is fine, right?" Amu shyly asked.

"Oh, sure. I will call you Amu, then."

After a while, Amu noticed that her parents aren't around, and that the two of them are alone. This caused Amu to blush hard. She hates herself for having such thoughts.

"M-Miru. W-where… where are the others?" Amu asked while stuttering. She doesn't feel comfortable and she can feel her heart racing.

"You didn't know? Utau, your mom, ordered everyone to go out. Maybe because we look intimate to each other." Miru said then smiled. Amu was surprised to see how his smile looks. Just seeing this can cause any girl to blush.

"I… I didn't notice." Amu couldn't take this anymore. She feels very uncomfortable. Miru detected Amu's reaction to him.

"Hey Amu, what type of guys do you like." Amu was taken aback by this question. But she spotted the change in Miru's voice. Like, the voice was only meant for her to hear. A voice which is like an addictive drug that you don't want to waste to hear. A voice which you want to keep all by yourself.

"I don't know… Maybe… maybe guys like you?" _Hey Amu! Stop flirting! That's why you had lots of ex boyfriends, you slut! Just give certain characteristics! Just describe him. _"No, no. I meant, guys who have a different aura from the others. And those who aren't easy to read, where's the fun in there when you know what his next reaction will be?" Miru was shocked by the answer, but didn't show her anyways.

"You little play girl. Ha-ha. Don't you think I could be your new boyfriend?"

xxxx

[[Scene between Utau and Ikuto when they left the room.]]

"Utau! Why do we have to leave? What if that so-called Miru do something to Amu?!" Ikuto irritatingly asked.

"Ikuto? Are your father senses tingling so much? You are being overprotective of Amu. That's nice but aren't you going overboard?" Utau answered. She was really irritated when Ikuto is acting like this.

"That's not the point there Utau. Miru is a guy and Amu is a girl. Leaving them alone is absurd!"

"Ikuto. Please. Please calm down. I've known Miru for quite a long time, and I'm sure he wouldn't do anything bad to my child."

"You have a point there, but Miru is still a guy. What if his seductive attitude reaches him? What will happen to our daughter then?"

"Ikuto. You definitely are going overboard. If we aren't together, I would think that you are jealous."

"Maybe that's how it is." Ikuto finally calmed down. But because of that answer, it caused Utau to be confused.

"What do you mean, Ikuto?"

**End of Chapter**

**miruku-chii: sorry guys for leaving two cliff hangers. and sorry for having an original character. I have no choice, I'd rather prefer OC than having OOC characters. Do you think Tadase would suit the situation? I don't think so.**

**amu: you're being rude to the readers.**

**miruku-chii: and sorry or the sudden twist. and also sorry for the slow update.**

**Ikuto: wow. the author is being nice!**

**miruku-chii: shut up Ikuto! And readers, please read and review. I need suggestions and also criticisms!**


	9. chapter 9

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the slow update. I was inspired in writing a new story, 'Amu is Two Timer'. I'm sort of in that situation right now, I'm such a bad girl. Nah, I'm not cheating with my boyfriend, I just can't avoid getting close to this other guy. And that inspired me to write that story. Anyways, enough with my complaints. It wouldn't do good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**I would like to give my thanks to:**

**Kags21, Moonlight X Luna, animeluver714, sakuita, VioletRose57, Kaggie101 and for two anonymous reviewers, chu chu banato and JeZrA-Amulover110**

**Thanks for reviewing… :P**

…**+ +…**

"Utau, never mind what I have said. We'll talk about this later." Ikuto responded.

"If you say so, but please relax. It's not that they are going to do something mischievous." Utau answered.

"But Uta-" Ikuto wasn't able to finish what he was saying. Utau slapped him on the face.

"You're being too over protective. Just to shut your mouth, Let's go to where Amu and Miru. Contented?" Utau irritatingly said. Ikuto was shocked by how everything is going. He felt a little guilty by how he answered Utau. But he doesn't regret anything. He really wants to make sure that nothing is going between the two.

…**+ +…**

Amu couldn't help but blush. Miru is just so handsome. "B-but Miru… We merely… we merely know each other, and-" Amu couldn't help but stutter. But for the continuation of the sentence, she was able to proceed without stuttering at all. "-now you are asking me if I want you to be my boyfriend?! Are you insane."_At last! I was able to regain my cool composure again. I thought I couldn't bring it back._

"Amu…" Miru said seductively as he started to walk closer and closer. "Why are you contradicting yourself? You know you want me." After saying what he wants, Miru was now very close to Amu, very close that Amu could barely see what is behind Miru.

"I'm sorry for contradicting myself. But a part of me still disagrees to be yours. This is the first time I'm seeing you, and now, you are asking me this stuffs out of the blue." _Did I really say this? I was able to tell him how I feel honestly! Besides Rima and Nagihiko, I always lie to others on how I feel. Do I really feel comfortable around this guy?_

"Amu. You're getting me very interested. I can't hold on any longer. So please forgive me to what I am going to do."

…**+ +…**

"Utau, sorry. I know that my actions were inappropriate." Ikuto apologized, but he didn't receive any response. They just continued to walk back to where Miru and Amu were. Then, Utau finally said something.

"Maybe you just feel insecure about Miru because you look alike. Or maybe it was something else. I understand, but I don't forgive you. I will allow you to enter the door which is 3 meters away from us, but I'm not coming with you. I don't want to lose Miru's trust and I know that Amu wouldn't do something inappropriate. I'll be shopping for a while, so wait for me." After saying what she wants, she walked away and headed to the mall. When Utau was out of sight, Ikuto went to the door and tightly hold the knob. He collected all his courage and silently opened the door. He was shocked for the next thing that he saw.

…**+ +…**

As Miru said so, he locked his lips to Amu. At first Amu was really trying to resist, but after a while, she kissed back. Well, they didn't have a tongue fight. All they did was to kiss. But while they were kissing, Amu didn't feel any intense emotion building within her. Although she was actually kissing back, it still felt like a friendly kiss to her. It doesn't have any impact on her.

…**+ +…**

Amu and Miru are kissing, and it doesn't look like that they are going to stop soon. Ikuto was grateful to himself that he managed to open the door without making any noise at all. Now he can remove the weird expression he had without worries. He could pretend not to be affected by the scene he saw just a while ago.

"Ahem." Ikuto finally disturbed the two. Upon hearing the sound, Amu pushed Miru away.

"Amu. Did Utau raise you like this?" Ikuto tried to sound like he doesn't care if they kissed, and was trying to sound like a father.

"No, she didn't. Don't bad-mouth my mom, Ikuto. Have you set a good example for me? Ever since you became my stepdad, you haven't taught me any single thing at all." Amu was surprised that she was able to answer that way. But honestly, she felt guilty when Ikuto saw her kiss Miru. Amu felt that she was a traitor although she isn't.

"I'm sorry for not being a good father. But wasn't it you, Amu, who wasn't feeling comfortable with me? Reflect to your actions. You are the one building a wall between us. Haven't you notice that I'm trying to make you feel fine even if you're with me? Isn't it just you who feel nervous when you're around? Don't ever blame me for not being a good father, because I actually am." Ikuto lost his cool expression and told Amu how he really feels. Amu felt bad for it, but she knows she couldn't cry. Miru is still around watching the scene between him and Ikuto.

"I'm such an idiot, Amu, I know that you have to talk privately to your dad and yet I didn't leave. See you later, Amu. And I'm sorry." Miru said and finally left the scene. Amu felt a little grateful to what Miru had done. Although Miru was a little rude, he still has some cute sides with him. But she doesn't actually have time to think of that. What happened next is that she finally cried herself out. She cried and cried. Ikuto went near and hugged Amu gently. He embraced her in a fatherly way, which caused Amu to feel safe around him. When Amu was done crying, Ikuto removed his hands from Amu and stood up. But Amu hold tight to his shirt signaling him not to go. Ikuto put out a hand and offered Amu to stand up. Amu accepted the offer and began to stand.

"Amu, as a father, I suggest you think of how you really feel about Miru. Isn't it just infatuation? Of course, I don't know the complete details. But think of this thoroughly." Ikuto advised.

"Ikuto. About a while ago, it's just that… I couldn't see you as my dad at all. So I'm sorry. I was the one actually at fault." Amu answered back.

"I know it already Amu. In fact, I couldn't see you as my daughter at all." Amu blushed by what Ikuto had said.

"Let's just try our best and make necessary adjustments." Amu suggested.

"No, I don't have to do that. Soon, I wouldn't be your father anymore." Ikuto answered.

**End of Chapter:**

**miruku-chii: yes! I was able to finish the chapter! I think the story is finally meeting its end. I have an intuition that it's just 4-8 chapters more.**

**amu: wow. I think I'll miss everyone I've worked with.**

**Ikuto: so, now what?**

**miruku-chii: I want you to do what you have to do.**

**Ikuto: Geez! Can't you do it yourself? Please review.**

**miruku-chii: please give suggestions and criticisms are still welcomed up until now.**


	10. chapter 10

**Author's Notes: Here's the next chapter for you guys. Btw, here are the ages so you wouldn't lose track.**

Amu: 18

Ikuto: 20

Miru: 20

Utau: 32

And thanks to kawaiimiyu-chan, liljapangrl 03, Himeka Tsukiyomi, sakuita, Mystery Pearl and Kaggie101 for reviewing. I love you guys. =)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

"Ikuto, what… What do you mean?" Amu was very curious. What is Ikuto talking about? Ikuto isn't going to be his dad anymore?

"I mean it just like that." Ikuto replied in a straightforward manner. Amu couldn't see what Ikuto was actually thinking. It's hard to identify what Ikuto feels right now.

"Are you… are you and mom going to divorce?" Amu asked curiously. She is really curious. She can't understand what Ikuto is talking about. Amu was expecting for an answer, but she didn't receive any. When she looked at Ikuto, he was looking at the opposite direction. The room was very silent.

"I'm done…" Utau suddenly came inside while holding her shopping bags. She was at first saying things cheerfully but "…shopping." By the word shopping, all of her cheerfulness were suddenly blown away. Utau was shocked. She wasn't expecting for this kind of atmosphere. "What's going on?" Utau asked.

"Mom. Ikuto… Are you… Are you and Ikuto going to divorce?" Amu finally asked.

"Ikuto? What did you tell my child?" Utau asked, while glaring at Ikuto.

"I told her that soon, I wouldn't be her father anymore." Ikuto said, without changing his expression.

"Amu, we are not going to divorce. Why don't you go out for a walk Amu? Ikuto and I would be having some private talk. And Amu, you know what I mean by private, right? You. Must. Not. Dare. To. Listen." Utau ordered. She doesn't want to tell it to Amu that way. But if she didn't, Amu would have still listened. And knowing Amu, she has respect for her mom.

"I understand, I will be going now." Amu obediently replied. Amu left the scene and started to run. She doesn't care where her feet drags her as long as she can think freely.

…**+ +…**

As soon as they were pretty sure that Amu was out of sight, Utau started the conversation between Ikuto and her.

"Tsukiyomi. Besides those, are you sure you didn't say anymore to Amu?" Utau asked in a harsh manner.

"Yes, that's all I told her." Ikuto replied in an emotionless way.

"You are not careful with words. You know that Amu doesn't know the real relationship we have." Utau shouted angrily.

"I know that she doesn't know."

"You really are a jerk. Only you, your manager and I know what really is going on. Like what we agreed upon, Easter would help look for my husband in exchange that I will help increase your popularity. And when the time that Kukai will be found, you don't have to pretend to be my husband anymore." Utau said in a business tone. (a/n: I don't know how to describe, but Utau was saying things because it is business.)

"I wouldn't tell a soul to Amu. Of course, the Easter director, which happens to be my stepdad, who also happens to be my manager, said that this info shouldn't be known to anybody, except the three of us. But I'm pretty sure that if you knew what happened between Amu and I in the past, you would tell her everything, and what's more, you wouldn't even had accepted the deal in the first place." Ikuto said, mocking Utau.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Do you really want to know?" Ikuto asked seriously, but at the same time he was teasing Utau.

"Tell me." Utau ordered.

…**+ +…**

Amu run and run and run. And she doesn't plan to stop. She rummaged through the streets, the shops, and the buildings. Then finally, she passed near the Amusement Park. She went inside to lighten her spirits up. She remembered her first date with Ikuto. She looked for the teacups and when she found it, she stared at it lovingly. She remembered how Ikuto asked her to be his girlfriend. A smile began to take place on her blushing face. But the smile turned into a frown as she suddenly remembered the reason why she was running. She went outside of the Amusement Park and decided to go to an ordinary park. She sat on the bench which is the farthest from the entrance. She felt like crying but stopped herself. Then somebody who is familiar but unfamiliar to her at the same time, sat 7 benches away from her. She noticed the person because they were the only ones around. She decided to go nearer. Once she saw the guy, she suddenly fainted out of shock.

…**+ +…**

"Amu was very surprised to see me when you introduce me to her before. If I'm not mistaken, you also noticed it." Ikuto responded.

"Then, how is it connected to your previous statement?" Utau demanded.

"Because… I am his ex boyfriend." Ikuto replied. Utau was shocked on what she learned about Amu. She didn't know what to say. "And you know what? I also happen to be her first love, her first kiss, and her first boyfriend." Ikuto continued. Utau didn't know what to do. So she has been causing troubles to Amu for quite a while already. A tear began to slide from her face. Ikuto came nearer and comforted her. Because of how gentle Ikuto was, Utau felt crying even more. She let all the tears out.

**Utau's POV:**

I'm… I'm a very cruel mother… I caused Amu into oblivion. Of course, how would you feel if you're first everything becomes your dad? But what should I do? I can't just tell her what is really going on. I was told to wait for the right time to explain everything. On the contrary, I feel so guilty… Should I really just tell her everything?

**Normal POV:**

Ikuto watched Utau as she cried herself out. He kept on thinking if it was the right thing that he had informed Utau about what happened in the past. After a few moments, Utau stopped crying. She finally stood up and…

"I wouldn't tell the truth to Amu. Even if I feel really guilty, this is for the best. And she isn't the only one who is sacrificing. I am in a more difficult situation. I have to pretend to be your wife, even though it's not true, just for the sake of that stupid Easter. But since Easter is a very well-known company in which great detectives are working, I had no choice but to agree." Utau started to tell Ikuto.

"I knew you wouldn't. I've seen you as a strong woman." Ikuto replied.

"But still… If I really knew in the first place about the relationship of the two of you, I wouldn't go this far just for the sake of searching for Kukai…" Utau answered back. Ikuto didn't know how to answer. He decided to keep quiet.

…**+ +…**

Amu slowly opened her eyes and was very shocked to where she was laying. She was laying her head on the lap of a guy with emerald eyes having a tint of gold color in them and with a chocolate-brown hair. She thought she was dreaming and she decided to get up. But the man didn't let her do so. The man just let him sit, but never allowed her to stand. She finally believed that she wasn't dreaming anymore.

"Amu… It's been a long time, right?" The man asked, with a soothing voice, like that of a father's. That's when Amu understood to whom she was actually talking to.

"Dad! Dad… You are my dad, right? You are Kukai Souma, right?" Amu asked so fast, which proves that she was happy to see the man.

"Yes… This is me, Amu." Kukai answered. Amu couldn't control herself and hugged her father. She missed him so much. She was very glad to see him alive. Honestly, she felt more love from Kukai before, when they were together, before that stupid tragedy that happened. Amu couldn't control the tears from falling, and began to hit her father continuously.

"Dad… Dad… You're so cruel… You don't know how much I cried while you were gone. *sniff* I… You don't know how it hurts, dad. Mom remarried… *sniff* and… and…" Amu couldn't finish what she was saying… She began to cry harder. It was really a good thing that it was the only two of them at the park.

"You're mom remarried?! Really?!" Kukai asked, not believing what Amu had just said. Since Amu couldn't say a word, she just nod.

"Lead me to where your mom is." Kukai ordered. He couldn't believe that Utau, who promised not to look for another, remarried.

**End of Chapter**

**miruku-chii: Sorry for the sudden twist of the story. Honestly, the deal between Ikuto and Utau shouldn't have shocked you. A deal between them was indicated in chapter three. I never would consider divorce as an option to have Amuto in this story. For me, it just isn't right.**

**amu: …..**

**Ikuto: ….**

**Rima: … the story is coming its end and the story revolves only to Ikuto, Amu, Utau and Kukai! That's so unfair.**

**miruku-chii: that is to be expected. At least most of the characters were seen in chapter 4?**

**Rima: but still!**

**miruku-chii: quit complaining! I really want to end the story ASAP! So I could be a little proud of myself that I have finally finished a chaptered-story.**

**Ikuto: Please review!**

**miruku-chii: Criticisms are definitely welcomed. And I need enough reviews for inspiration again. I could sense that the story would take only 1-2 chapters before it ends. Though honestly, I still couldn't make up my mind on how I would end the story.**


	11. chapter 11

It took Kukai a few minutes to regain his composure. He really did vent out his anger. Some of the benches were not equidistant to each other anymore and one of those was even damaged. However, he noticed his daughter staring at him awkwardly. He then recovered his poise.

"Amu, I'm sorry, Can we sit down for a while? I need time to think." Kukai exclaimed as he sat on one of the undamaged benches. He motioned his daughter to sit next to him. Amu nodded and sat next to her father.

"Hmmm… Kukai, since when were you in Japan?" Amu asked, trying to remove the awkward atmosphere. (a/n: In here, Amu finds it easier to call his dad normally, not that Kukai minds but in some cases, Amu calls Kukai 'dad' when they are having a serious conversations.)

"I just got here yesterday. I was freaked out in America, you know. I always saw weird guys in black trailing me." Kukai replied, as he acted scared.

"I see… Well, I am glad to see you. Please tell me everything, from how you survived the tragic event, up to how were you able to return here." Amu cheerfully asked Kukai. She acted like a spoiled kid around him. It felt like the old times. Amu acts as a teenager with her mom but when she is with her dad, she shows him her immature self.

"How I survived the tragic event? I do not know but what I am sure is that I did not feel numb when I fell and landed. I was thrown to an island. I was glad I was safe- no injuries, no pain but I was shocked to learn that I was the only person in that island. And what's more, I do not have my phone anymore!"

"Ha-ha, but how were you able to get out of the island? You didn't swim, did you?" Amu was curious. How could have Kukai left the island if there is nobody around to ask for help?

"That's why it took so long. I have to admit, I was hopeless that time. I was actually planning to die there! Then an idea soon popped on my head. I decided to make a boat. I'm great, aren't I?" Kukai proudly told Amu.

"That's why it took so long, right? You have to make a boat, which could not be done in just one day. In addition to that, you even have to ride the boat and be sure you are safe. I'm glad you survived."

"What a great conclusion you had there. It was pretty the exact same thing I did. You really are my daughter." Kukai responded.

"Of course I am, but you know what Kukai? I think that if you aren't my father, I would like you to be the guy that I will marry."

"You used to compete with your mother, as far as I remember."

**Flashback:**

"_When I get a little older, I'll marry Kukai!" Amu cheerfully said as she hugged her father. Kukai chuckled and ruffled the hair of her little daughter._

"_Amu, Kukai's wife is already me, so you should find other guys out there, right?"_

"_No! No! I only want Kukai!" Amu pouted._

"_No, choose another guy! You cannot marry him! That's impossible."_

"_If that's true, I still have the advantage, right?" Amu mockingly told her mom._

"_Why is that so?"_

"_Because if you separate, there is no more link between you, while I have my father's blood as my own." Amu ran after saying those things. She ran outside because she knows that her mom might do something to her._

"_That girl never changes." Utau sighed._

"_But it's pretty cute, right?" Kukai chuckled._

**End of flashback**

"I really acted like a spoiled brat during those times." Amu admitted.

"But I somehow miss those times." Kukai retorted. "By the way Amu, do you have any idea why your mom remarried?"

"I don't know why mom remarried. But it has been pretty hard on me." Amu uttered as she drew closer to his dad.

"Eh? Did your new dad harass you?" Kukai half joked, but he was also half-serious. He was joking about the harassment part but he was serious by how he emphasized new like venom from a snake.

"No, in fact, he was too kind to me. Because… there is some kind of… some kind of secret between us which I think mom doesn't have any idea about." Amu responded as she somehow defended Ikuto.

"Amu… you… you do not mean that you and your mom's new husband have some kind of… of an intimate… intimate relationship?" Kukai questioned Amu. It could be true, with the way his daughter said it, it is not impossible at all.

Amu could not say a word at all. She blushed and her cheeks turned pink. However, that only made her dad think his conclusion was right.

"Amu… Answer me… Do you and your-"

"No. But… But…" Amu cut off what her father was about to say. It was somewhat annoying her. However, she could not proceed. She does not know whether she has to tell her dad all the details.

"But what? That you have secret feelings for this guy?" Kukai is getting irritated as well.

"But he is my ex boyfriend." Amu muttered.

"What?" Kukai is making sure that he heard the right thing.

"He is my ex boyfriend." Amu repeated.

"Tell me you're lying." Kukai ordered.

"Then, I'm lying." Amu snapped.

"Oh, come on Amu! Don't tell me your stepdad happens to be your ex boyfriend?!" Kukai responded.

"Good! You thought of this over pretty well." Amu smiled as she said things sarcastically.

"Amu… He really is your ex boyfriend? But your mom would've noticed this, right? You always introduce whoever your boyfriend is. And knowing Utau, she wouldn't marry someone who is somehow related to you." Up until now, Kukai could not believe what Amu has confessed so he is looking for loopholes to make this seem a lie.

"Well, he happens to be my first boyfriend and I was 13 at the time. And at a very young age, you forbid me to have relationships unless I turn 16. Therefore, I hid the truth from you. I was a little guilty at that time, but since he didn't introduce me to his parents as well, I was relieved." Amu narrated, making sure not to mix anything on how she feels, just like her tone of voice when she reads a book about Science. (a/n: This is what my cousin tells me when I tell her things without emotions, just try to understand.)

"Amu, according to you, your mom doesn't know about it. So, why didn't you tell her?" Kukai interrogated Amu.

"Will it change anything? They were already married when mom brought him to Japan, so there's no point in saying it anyway." Amu retorted coolly. Because of this, Kukai hugged her daughter.

"Amu, you're such a nice girl. You don't want your mom to worry, right? I'm very proud of you." Kukai hugged Amu closer to him.

Amu could not help but cry. She could not control her tears from falling. She kept on recalling how uneasy she felt when she sees her mom and Ikuto together.

"You're such a good girl… But you didn't have to go that far." Instead of being happy by what Kukai said, Amu was angered. This caused her tears to stop from flowing.

"You know dad, thanks for the comfort. Unfortunately, it was not needed in the first place. My stepdad is just a part of my past. It is not like… as if I still love him. I have to admit, I used to be head over heels over him before but the present is a different story. I'm smart enough to know we weren't meant to be in the first place." After saying so, Amu got away from Kukai's embrace and stood up, while facing him. She showed Kukai a miserable look. Kukai can sense that his daughter was lying, that she actually loves the person very much, that everything she said were all deceptions.

"You don't love him anymore, is that what you mean?" Kukai asked Amu, with just his normal tone of voice, no disbelief is mixed.

"Yes…" That is what Amu is only able to answer.

"You know what, Amu? I only came here because of you. I do not actually care about your mom. What I did just a while ago was some acting. I do not want to upset you by having you think I do not care about Utau anymore. Sorry for deceiving you." Kukai said with a sincere look in his face. The statement shocked amu, but she did not bother saying a word. For a few seconds, silence rushed through them. "You didn't deceive me. You are only proving to me… that…" Amu alleged. Afterwards she covered her face with her hands and started to sob.

"I'm only proving to you that I can see through you well, no matter how cool you act. Just like how you saw through my lies no matter how sincere I looked." Kukai managed to say as he offered a handkerchief to Amu.

Amu took the hanky and… "W-why? How can you say so?" she asked Kukai.

"It is because we are linked by a father-daughter kind of bond. We can understand each other very well. No matter how we try to hide our real emotions, we could see right through each other. We are transparent to each other. I could even say that you might understand me better than myself." Kukai reasoned out and gave Amu a caring look.

"Dad… Thank you." Amu sincerely said. She finally realized that from the very start, she actually loves Ikuto very much. She felt like a bird inside a cage that was set free because someone opened up the locks and that someone is her father, Kukai.

"It's time for us to get going, don't you think?" Kukai stretched out his hand and offered it to Amu. Amu accepted and they held hands with each other.

"It's time for you to go back home and show to mom that you are still alive."

…+ +…

"Ring! Ring!" The phone rang, obviously.

"Hello? Who's this?" Suu answered the phone and asked the one calling.

"I'm Mr. Hoshina. Is Utau or Ikuto around?" The caller asked politely.

"No, they aren't here in the moment. Would you like to leave a message?" Suu asked.

"No, never mind. Just tell them I called when I get back." With that, Suu closed the phone and continued doing the chores.

After a few minutes, Amu and Kukai came into the house but Kukai told Amu that he would hide somewhere first before revealing himself.

"Amu, be sure not to tell them that we met each other. I'll make it seem that I've returned by my own."

"Eh? You plan to surprise them?"

"Yes! I plan to surprise Utau. I wonder what her reaction will be when she sees me."

"If you say so. I hope you will find a good hiding place. I'll be staying at my room for a while." Amu said.

…+ +…

After an hour, Ikuto and Utau finally returned to the house.

"Suu. Please prepare something to eat." Utau ordered as she entered the house. "That sure was exhausting, why did I have to walk from the mall up to here?" Utau said as she looked at Ikuto with evil eyes. Ikuto just shrugged.

"Yes. And Utau-san… Mr. Hoshina called and told me to tell you that he did."

"I wonder if something came up… Thank you for the information. Please prepare something delicious, okay?" Suu left the scene afterwards.

"Maybe it is some kind of good news." Ikuto cheered Utau.

"I hope so…" Utau gulped. She started to dial Mr. Hoshina's number and waited for him to answer. After eight rings, he answered.

"Mr. Hoshina, this is Utau."

"Good. I have good news to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Kukai really is alive."

"R-really?!"

"Hey you! Show yourself!" Ikuto shouted. Utau was surprised by what Ikuto said.

"I'll call you later. Thanks for the information." Utau closed the phone and stared at the door where Ikuto was staring.

"What is it, Ikuto?" Utau asked curiously.

"Please keep quiet, Utau. I'll check who the one hiding in there is." Ikuto murmured.

"O-okay…"

Ikuto raised his fingers and signaled a 1-2-3 sign. Afterwards, he opened the door, and revealed a man hiding in a blanket.

"Who are you? Volunteer in opening the blanket by your own or I'll force you to do so." Utau ordered.

"Man, you're pushy as always…" the man in the blanket said. "But I won't show myself. Bring Amu in here first!" It is obvious that the man is purposely changing his tone of voice. Utau hesitated at first, but still agreed.

"Amu, come down here for a sec!" Utau shouted loud enough for Amu to hear. After a while, Amu went down.

"Yes, what's going on?" Amu asked as she saw Ikuto and Utau looking at the man inside a blanket. Amu knew who the man inside is but pretended not to know, just like what the man had instructed her to do so.

"Who is that?" Amu asked.

"Now, that Amu is here, bring her with the two of you somewhere where we could speak privately." The man ordered.

"You're so pushy. I don't care a damn to whoever you are anymore." Ikuto said and stared at the blanket man.

"I agree. Sorry for disturbing you, Amu." Utau concurred.

"Alright, alright, I'll show myself." The man slowly pulled the blankets away and Kukai was revealed. Amu could not act anymore because she does not know the proper reaction a person does when surprised, so she squealed a little.

"So it's just you, Kukai… Wait… WHAT?! Kukai?" Utau was shocked by what she saw. She actually is seeing Kukai right now.

"Aren't you happy to see me, Utau? I suppose not…" Kukai sadly said.

"Of course I am! Why won't I?" Utau disagreed.

"Because you remarried and replaced me that I think this way!" Kukai answered back. Utau was dumbfounded for a while but soon chuckled.

"I? Replaced you? Why would I do that?" Utau asked while smirking.

"Don't play dumb with me, Utau. I know you've remarried." Kukai answered with a serious tone of voice.

"Ikuto, why don't you go upstairs with Amu for a while. You could also tell her the truth if you want." Utau instructed. Ikuto nodded and brought Amu with him upstairs. Amu blushed but Ikuto did not notice.

"I'll explain everything to you, Kukai…" Utau sternly said.

…**+ +…**

Amu and Ikuto headed to Amu's room and stayed at the balcony. Ikuto stared at the sky while Amu stared at Ikuto's back. She blushed by her action and thought why she only realized her true feelings for Ikuto now.

"Does my back look tasty?" Ikuto smirked without even turning around. He just continued staring outside.

Amu became surprised and blushed harder.

"N-no. Of course not!" Amu tried to convince Ikuto but failed because of her stuttering.

"Eh?" Ikuto replied while sounding doubtful. This time Ikuto faced Amu. Amu noticed Ikuto's sapphire eyes and midnight blue hair. It is not as if she does not notice it before but right now, this kind of Ikuto's characteristic stands out.

Amu forgot that she is having a conversation with Ikuto and just continued to stare at the man in front of her with devotion.

Ikuto smirked and startled Amu again. "Are you betraying your boyfriend just because of me? You know, that's a bad thing to do, my dear."

_My boyfriend, who? _Amu thought and realized he was talking about Miru. _Miru isn't my boyfriend, but I still have unsettled matters with him. I think I also love him and I do not want to lose Miru. However, I feel the same for Ikuto and my feelings for Ikuto are stronger than that of Miru's._

"I'm not betraying him. I would never do that to him." Amu replied sincerely and Ikuto stayed silent upon hearing Amu's response. He feels betrayed. Unlike Amu, Ikuto realized his feelings sooner, just after he gave a 'secret kiss' for Amu. (a/n: chapter 5)

"However, I think I will hurt his feelings sooner or later." Amu continued softly.

**End of Chapter**

**miruku-chii: It has been a while, hasn't it?**

**amu: wow, you seem very happy…**

**ikuto: yes, she is so glad that she left this story for a very long time and then gives two cliffhangers in the same chapter again.**

**miruku-chii: *sweat drops* mind if I ask you… Are you being sarcastic, or not?**

**ikuto: … …**

**miruku-chii: silence means yes, I guess…**

**ikuto: *chuckles* I was being sarcastic… You left this story and then you'll be doing a comeback like that? are you torturing us?!**

**miruku-chii: well, sorry.**

**amu: don't mind this two… please review… and criticisms are very much welcomed.**


	12. last chapter

**Author's Notes: **Finally! I managed to finish a chaptered story! Yahoo! And sorry for the late update. Honestly, I took me more than a month to finish this chapter since nothing pops into my mind.

THANK YOU CORNER: (for all the reviewers who have been there for me.)

**MysteryPearl- **here's the update

**Himeka Tsukiyomi- **thanks for enjoying that part... =)

I would also like to thank all of you who have give reviews and left some piece of advice for my story: MysteryPearl, Himeka Tsukiyomi, Moonlight X Luna, Shinigami-eyes-are-hot, SASUSAKU2AMUTO, Kirara Wolf Demon Princess, Kaggie101, sakuita, Kags21, DarkChoclat, VioletRose57, liljapangrl03, .-, EzDoremiii, Eikaru Mercado, NekoBerryKisses, miserae, Black Ookami Wolf, kawaiimiyu-chan, xXMusic-luver Xx, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, Spikey-chan, XXXXamutofafn4everXXXX, Natsuya801923

THANKS A LOT! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

And also thanks for the 6 anonymous users: kiko, chu chu banato!, JeZrA-Amutolover110, Tulsi91, JianellaxAMUTO08, hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Ikuto's POV:**

"_However, I think I will hurt his feelings sooner or later." Amu continued softly._

I was astounded by what Amu just said. What did she mean by saying that?

"But you'll hurt him very soon, you say... Why is that?" I asked, while mimicking and rephrasing her statement. She didn't budge nor answer.

"Amu, hurting someone is a bad thing to do, you know?" I replied with a tone of mockery. She just continued to stare at me with her honeycomb eyes. She is blushing and her hands are gripping.

"I don't like him!" She shouted and she was raising her feet up high, trying to reach my level but she failed. I snickered. She returned to her normal position afterwards and she closed her eyes tight. "...because I like you." She continued, and this time she is whispering.

"Who wouldn't like me?" I replied in a teasing tone but her serious look didn't change. I sighed.

"Now that my father is back, what are you planning to do?"Amu asked, changing the topic. Maybe because I was teasing her while she looked so serious.

"I don't know. Settle the misunderstanding that Utau-san and I married, I guess..." I answered back and her expression showed confusion. Obviously, she didn't understand what I told her.

"Misunderstanding?" She asked, baffled by what I have said.

"Alright, I'll tell you something interesting." I said in a convincing manner and slowly, her tense expression softened. I motioned her to come closer and she did. "I didn't marry your mom, okay? It was all just an act." I told her but she didn't give a happy expression like what I was expecting. Instead, she showed irritation and even hit my arm continuously.

"Ouch! Hey! What was that for?" I shouted irritatingly. She didn't have to be that mean. And who would have thought that Amu could hit me this hard. It really hurts.

"How could you lie to me? And here you show irritation after I hit you!" She shouted, with a more obvious irritation in her voice than what I had just a while ago.

I really tried to control it, since I don't want to ruin the mood but-

"HAHAHAHA" I laughed with the highest of my voice.

"What's so funny?" Amu asked but I just continued to laugh. I couldn't say a word right now.

"Ikuto!" She pouted. I stopped after hearing her cute pout.

"I don't know what's funny. Maybe it's you!" I grinned at her and she blushed. I can't believe that up until now, this girl is easy to fluster.

"BAKA!" Amu countered.

"Sorry, sorry." I apologized 'sincerely', if you call chuckling while apologizing sincere.

**Amu's POV:**

And a while back, I was confessing my feelings. How did it turn out to be like this? In fact, it was even foolish of me to confess, considering the fact that he was the one who didn't trust that our relationship would last. Maybe Ikuto is just trying to be nice, hoping not to turn me down flatly. He is still like the Ikuto I've known. Always caring.

"Aww, Amu... Don't show such a gloomy expression. And just a while ago, we were both having fun." Ikuto teased once again. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he really didn't care about my confession. Maybe he didn't really care for my feelings. Maybe he really just wants to make fun of me.

I sighed. But didn't make any comments.

"If this would lighten up your spirits... Our feelings our mutual... Happy now?" Was he trying to tell me that he also likes me?

"So... Ikuto... You also, like me?" I asked hoping a 'yes' for an answer.

"You really are such an idiot." He said and ruffled my hair. "I just hate cheesy confessions." That's right. When Ikuto asked me to be his girlfriend before, he didn't say any corny and cheesy words. He maintained his cool expression... always. How fun it would be to break that cool side of him. And someday, I will.

...+ +...

**Normal P.O.V.**

(a/n: So Utau finally told Kukai the truth, which you all know already. Just don't want to type them anymore... I'm too tired and too lazy to do so.)

"That's just so sweet Utau." Kukai told Utau as he embraced his wife.

"And you were overreacting." Utau countered but returned the embrace anyway.

"It's because you didn't tell Amu the truth!" Kukai defended and unintentionally, he broke away from the embrace.

Utau chuckled and for a little while, Kukai didn't say anything. But sooner, Kukai chuckled with Utau and there you have it, a happy reconciliation.

...+ +...

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"But what about Koneko? Aren't you going to tell him you like me? Or you just don't want to hurt the man whom you've shared a kiss even just for a short time?" Ikuto said, but I couldn't sense any jealousy in his voice. Just a blank expression is plastered on his handsome face.

"Until now, you're still so mysterious..." I softly mumbled, not wanting him to hear me. "I'll meet up with him." I said in my normal voice this time.

"Why? Do you want to know how and what I feel from time to time?" Ikuto teased and then smirked. So my attempt not to make him hear what I said failed.

"I-it's not like that..." I defended, but stuttered. I don't know why but I felt a little embarrassed. I'm not sure if I was blushing but I could feel the sudden rush of blood on my cheeks.

"Aww. That hurts Amu." Ikuto fake pouted as he suddenly sat down on the floor. "Come on, Amu. Sit beside me." He offered gently and I was mesmerized by the gentle aura in his voice. Out of instinct, I did as told. Ikuto shoved his phone and punched a few numbers.

"Here..." he said as he gave me the phone. "Tell Koneko to come over. He must know the truth as soon as possible." Ikuto somewhat ordered but he didn't sound superior.

"Eh? You want me to call him now?" I answered somewhat complaining. He didn't answer back but instead we had a staring fight. Somehow it feels like this happened before. We had a staring fight followed by me being captivated by his midnight blue hair, and sapphire eyes.

"I-I'll call him now, I guess." I said and stood up grabbing the phone from him as fast as I could.

But what am I supposed to tell Miru?

After two rings, I shut the phone, without waiting for Miru to answer.

"The line was busy. I'll try to call him again later." I told Ikuto in a bored tone. I did that so he wouldn't sense that I was lying. "Why don't we just enjoy this day together?" I offered, while smiling. I stretched my hand to help him stand up although I know he doesn't need my assistance. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the floor with him. It didn't hurt, fortunately. Maybe because I landed on the top of him. What?

I fell on top of him and our face is just a few inches away from each other.

...+ +...

**Miru's P.O.V.**

What the hell? What does Tsukiyomi-san want to talk about? And at this time to, while I'm having a nice conversation with an interesting girl. He didn't even bother waiting for me to answer. Is he that angry when I kissed her beloved daughter? Come on! It was just a kiss. And it didn't seem to be interesting for my part since it was obvious that Amu was thinking of something else while we were kissing.

"Who was that?" Yaya asked. Her brunette hair in two ponytails matches her auburn eyes. She is shorter than I am and she is so childish. She claims that she is 18 but she acts like a two year-old little girl.

"Oh, a friend. But he hung up on me." I said and gave her a warm smile afterwards.

"That was rude! But it's fun." Yaya said cheerfully. "I remember when I was a little kid, I punch numbers in random and I tease those who answers my call." She continued and gave me one of her worth-treasuring smiles.

At last. I finally found a girl, the right girl, to bestow my love.

Definitely, I, Miru Koneko, 20 years old, will surely have her as my girl...

But for now, I'll just enjoy her company.

...+ +...

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I landed on top of him and our noses were touching. I was about to get up but didn't have the courage to do so.

Ikuto smirked and I realized the position we were in. Anyone who would see us (fortunately we are alone), would think of something perverted. As I was about to get up, he pulled me again and this time, he was the one on top of me. (A/n: like on Shugo chara, episode 3 where Ikuto was on top of Amu, exactly like that.)

"You suggested that we enjoy our time together, right?" Ikuto grinned and I just nodded. He slowly leaned his face closer until our noses were touching again. But I didn't focus on that. Instead, I concentrated on his eyes, his azure eyes. I don't know why but I'm easily captivated by his eyes.

Finally, he brushed his lips into mine and afterwards locked them together. The kiss we shared was sweet and gentle. It felt so... great! It seemed like we could kiss forever... But unfortunately, that is impossible because after a minute or two, we pulled away from each other, gasping for air.

He lied down on the floor beside me.

"Amu... It was foolish of me to break up with you before, don't you think?" Ikuto suddenly asked, and I wasn't sure how to answer.

"No, I disagree." I firmly answered back, and then sat down again. He did the same and I noticed a glint of interest forming in his eyes.

"Why?" Ikuto asked.

"Honestly, I experienced being in different relationships after you left. And I have to admit, it was fun." I said and grinned afterwards.

"I didn't experience being with other girls besides you." Ikuto said and he had that disappointed look in his eyes.

"I was just kidding. The reason is... Even though I did experience being with the other guys, I am fed up after a week or so. Unlike you, secretly in my heart, I was hoping to be yours again." I blushed as I said these words. "And honestly, you didn't go out with anybody else?" I continued.

"I didn't." Ikuto simply stated.

"As if I'd believe you..." I defended, but secretly, I was touched by what he said.

Ikuto crept closer to me and then...

"Want to try again?" Ikuto smirked. I blushed and nodded.

And there, our lips were locked together once again...

End of Chapter... End of Story.

For the first time, I managed to finish a chaptered story! I'm indeed so proud of myself... I hope you'll continue to support me and well here are two questions...

(1) Should I make a sequel?

I have been fighting with myself now whether to make a sequel or not. And up until now, I can't decide. So what do you think?

(2) Should I rewrite this story?

Many ideas have been running through my head right after the story is rearing its end. I'm somewhat disappointed that I wasn't able to insert them. So, what do you think?

**Review?**


	13. notice

I've finally published the 1st chapter of the second attempt of this story... Please check my page to see and read.. Thank you! 


End file.
